


You and me got a whole lot of History (just not anymore)

by zialloverzerrie



Category: One Direction
Genre: Based on History, M/M, Past Relationship(s), no hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zialloverzerrie/pseuds/zialloverzerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched the video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and me got a whole lot of History (just not anymore)

It was all way too difficult to comprehend. He watched it over and over again. Of course , all the content was owned by them. They could use whatever they wanted, to make the video. Watching all these beautiful moments of his past, made him feel nostalgic. 

He sipped on his scotch and realised how much he missed being with his fellow bandmates. He missed messing with Harry’s hair, pulling ridiculous pranks and getting high with Louis. He missed trying to get fit with buff Liam. He missed all of this. Just not as much as the blue-orbed, dusty blonde boy that he loved calling ‘his’.

It had all crumbled, after his partition. But he moved on with his life, made his own ’real’ music, spent time with his ‘real’ friends. All those moments should’ve been left in the past. 

So, why does he feel so empty right now? Why does he want to hear ‘his’ voice again? 

Is it the alcohol doing all the thinking?   
He knows it isn’t. Watching this video has triggered all his past, fond memories. He needs to speak to ‘him’. So he mans up, and dials a number that he’s dialed way too often but refused to call.

A few rings later, he hears him.

“ Hello.” His voice sounds a little broke.  
“Hi, Ni.”  
“Is this really you?”   
“Ummm, yes, it is. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have called.” I disconnect the phone call. I can’t do this to him. 

My phone starts to ring, and ‘his’ contact photo appears on my lock screen. I swipe to answer,

“ Would you be alright if I came over?” I ask.

“Why are you doing this Zayn? You left us. Me.” I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

“ You’ve always been so special to me, babe. You made me week in the knees, every time I saw your face in the morning. Laying down besides me, in my arms; not a care in the world. I had convinced myself that I had moved over, but it all came back to me today. I was watching the new video. I couldn’t help but keep reminiscing that moment when you looked at me in the car. I can’t do this. I can’t pretend like I don’t need you in my life. I want you to give me another chance. I can’t do without you. Please let me come to you. Please, Ni.” 

“ No, Zayn. I refuse to make the same mistake again. I can’t sabotage my happiness for your mood swings. I can’t let you come to me. I don’t want to go through the pain of waiting for you, every single day. This is it, Zayn. It would be best, if you stopped calling me. You and I, we’re history. Let's leave it there“


End file.
